The invention relates to a drying device for drying of vehicles in vehicle washing systems, in particular portal vehicle washing systems, whereby device and vehicle move relative to one another in longitudinal direction of the vehicle, comprising a horizontal pivot axle, which is elevationally movable in dependency of the contour of the vehicle, extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is rotatable about a horizontal axis of rotation extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by means of a servomotor, and wherein a nozzle housing has at least one slot-shaped outlet nozzle extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and comprises at least one blower connected to the nozzle housing, and a control acting onto the servomotor in order to adapt the outlet direction of the outlet nozzle to the contour of the vehicle.
Such a drying device is known from DE 94 22 132 U1. The nozzle housing and the blower form in this conventional drying device one unit rotatable about the axis of rotation The rotatable range, in which the nozzle housing is rotatable about the axis of rotation, is limited to 90xc2x0. It is indeed possible to adjust with this the outlet direction of the outlet nozzle to the upper area of the contour of the vehicle, however, the nozzle housing cannot be adjusted in such a manner that the air stream exiting from the outlet nozzle becomes active on the front and the rear of the vehicle as well as below the bumper area, which area in modern vehicles, is inwardly offset and relatively large. It is also disadvantageous that the relatively heavy blower forms one unit with the nozzle housing and must be rotated together with same. Since relatively large masses must be moved hereby, a correspondingly heavy-duty servomotor is also needed and also only relatively slow rotating movements are possible.
The basic purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a drying device for drying of vehicles in vehicle washing systems, in particular portal vehicle washing systems of the above-mentioned type, in which the outlet direction of the outlet nozzle can be adjusted in each case in such a manner that an optimum drying of the vehicle is guaranteed.
This purpose is attained according to the invention by the nozzle housing being rotatable through at least 360xc2x0.
With this design of the drying device it is possible to move the nozzle housing by means of the control and of the servomotor into the respective most advantageous rotated position in order to change the outlet direction of the outlet nozzle and to guarantee an optimum drying effect. This means that, for example, vertical surfaces of a vehicle can be worked by the air stream at an ideal impact angle of 90xc2x0+/xe2x88x92X. The pivoting possibility of the nozzle housing at 360xc2x0 also permits the air stream to reach the parts of the chassis below the level of the bumper. The possibility to pivot the nozzle housing at least at 360xc2x0 is of particular importance in portal vehicle washing systems. Namely, parts of the portal above the vehicle, as for example the portal traverse, become wet during the washing operation. Drops of water fall then during the drying operation onto the already dried surfaces of the vehicle due to vibrations of the portal and air movements. This can be avoided with the drying device of the invention. The unlimited rotating possibility of the nozzle housing namely makes it possible during a lowering of the nozzle housing to direct the outlet nozzle upwardly prior to the actual drying operation. By rotating the nozzle housing back and forth the portal traverse can then be dried similar to the surface of the vehicle so that drops of water are first removed from the portal traverse prior to the start of the actual drying operation. During the subsequent drying operation, during which the nozzle housing is rotated, such that the outlet direction of the outlet nozzle is directed toward the vehicle, drops of water can then no longer fall from the portal traverse onto the already dried portions of the vehicle.
Thus among others the invention is based on the structural concept and method of drying parts of the portal, which parts lie above the height of the vehicle, and to essentially remove water therefrom by means of the drying nozzle provided for drying of the vehicle prior to the actual drying operation of the vehicle.